


Taboo

by hunted



Series: Original Works [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Male Character, Incest Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Slut Shaming, Smut, Step-parent Incest, Step-parents, Trans Male Character, Unconventional Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, ddlb, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: A trans guy has a relationship with his stepdad....This is a work of fiction. A fantasy. Please read the notes.Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sexual fantasy which does not equal reality. Sexual relationships between family members are rarely healthy, and very rarely end happily. Being into incest porn does not automatically mean you are attracted to real-life family members; more accurately, human beings are aroused by porn that breaks social taboos, because it feels exciting to think about something that is forbidden. Most people have fantasies that are worlds away from anything they would do in real life. For many, this happens to be one of those fantasies. Please see [this link](https://www.esquire.com/lifestyle/sex/advice/a49051/ask-dave-incest-porn/), [this link](https://www.psychologytoday.com/au/blog/women-who-stray/201010/sick-secret-sexual-fantasies), and [this link](https://goat.com.au/thinking-between-the-thighs/what-do-your-taboo-sexual-fantasies-say-about-you/) for more information.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Having said all that... If you are attracted to your family members, and particularly if you are an older individual attracted to a younger family member, get help, and don't read this fantasy piece. I do not condone any unhealthy impulses you may be tempted to act on. A person should feel safe in their family, and should not have to worry about advances from family members. Just because taboo porn _can_ be consumed healthily, does not mean you automatically _are_ engaging with it in a healthy way. I do not condone real-life assault, incest, sexual coercion, or abuse.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I have not used any AFAB language for the trans man's body. He and his step-father (exclusively by marriage, not genetically related) roleplay an unconsenting sex fantasy, but the consent of both parties is evident throughout. For more information about trans male characterisation and ways to write FTM porn, see [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404). One last time, this is a **fantasy**. Consider the popularity of cheesy incest roleplay on Pornhub before you decide to leave a comment. Cheers.

Luke heard the front door close, his mother and stepfather exchanging brief words and a quick kiss before she went off to work. He lay above the sheets in bed, heart pounding, body thrumming with heat as he listened to her car start, its engine growing quieter and quieter as she reversed out the driveway and drove away from the house. His breathing was loud, every inch of him tingling with anticipation and the thrill of something he knew he wasn’t allowed. This was wrong, and he loved it.

He heard his stepdad’s footsteps approaching his bedroom. Like clockwork. Every time his mother was out for long enough, they did this. And it never got any less exciting.

His bedroom door opened.

His stepdad stood there, watching Luke for a moment, as if savouring the anticipation before he dove forward to taste such delectable forbidden fruit. He was everything Luke loved in a man. A full body, a hefty form, thick stubble, and a steady gaze. His hands felt big against Luke’s skin, and the young man liked that. He liked being touched by an older guy. He liked being touched by his stepdad. He liked how wrong it was. How taboo. He couldn't ever tell anyone about this, and his stepdad was sworn to secrecy too. The danger of it was his aphrodisiac. He felt like a siren, like a seductive incubus. Like he was so desirable that his own father couldn't even resist.

Of course, David wasn't Luke's father. But Luke enjoyed the depravity of it all the same.

He sunk his teeth into his lip, reaching downward, slipping his fingers below the waistband of his trunks. The man’s gaze followed the movement of his arm, watched cotton shift and stretch as Luke’s hand curled inward, fingers pressing deliberately against sensitive flesh.

He was already wet. They could both hear it.

Luke’s stepdad walked slowly into the room, every movement laden with purpose. They were both so aware that they shouldn’t be doing this. It shouldn’t be happening.

They didn’t speak as David climbed onto the bed, knees on either side of the boy’s thighs. His pants were taut, the weight of his rigid cock pressing insistently against the underside of stiff denim. Luke looked up at him, cheeks flushed with heat. They both knew he wanted it, but he liked being so vulnerable, liked being an innocent little stepson, pinned beneath a stronger man. They inhabited their own fantasy, leaned so heavily on the eroticism of the role they played the rest of the time. A normal father and son. A happy remarriage, a loving wife, a cheerful kid. The white picket fence after a nasty divorce. Every suburban mother’s dream.

They were turned on by each other.

Turned on by the ruse.

David pulled down Luke’s underwear, exposing him. Exposing his fingers, already glistening as he touched himself. Luke gasped, a quiet inhalation, as if this was the first time they were doing this. As if he were innocent, like he had been a couple of months ago, when he first straddled his stepdad’s lap and pushed their sexual tension to the next level.

“Daddy…”

He whispered the word, voice dripping with arousal. The man seemed spurred on by the filthy endearment, and he hurriedly undid his jeans, zipper making a sudden metallic sound. The silence between them magnified what happened next. Made it even more intense. Luke’s limp subservience, his motionless submission.

The stepdad pulled out his cock, leaned down, and pressed it against Luke’s wet hole. The boy lay there and panted, so turned on he could barely stand it. He forced himself to place his hands by his sides, pliant as his daddy pushed inside. Slowly but insistently, lowering himself down, angling his hips forward.

"Shit..."

"Daddy," Luke answered, both their voices raw with dizzy arousal.

The second David was completely buried inside, he started thrusting. It seemed the suspenseful waiting was over. Luke breathed harder, every exhalation flavoured by a helpless moan. His stepdad placed both hands on the pillow beside his head, and started to hammer the boy harder. It was animalistic and desperate, his jeans still on, the boy’s underwear pushed out of the way just enough.

“Daddy,” Luke said again, whining, “Daddy,”

The bed was starting to creak loudly. The man’s eyes were bright with a wild spark.

“You like daddy’s dick?” The question was rumbling and growled. “You slut.”

Luke whined, shaking his head as if to deny the truth they had both cultivated. Their improper, consensual, wildly inappropriate relationship. He liked to pretend he didn’t want it.

“This is wrong… Dad…!”

“You like it. Don’t lie to me.”

“No… Daddy…” In contrast to his words, Luke arched his hips up off the bed as much as he was able, seeking the sensation of a cock pounding him at his deepest point. “Stop…”

"Feels good, feels so fucking good inside you,"

"Daddy-"

"Say you like it, son. Say it."

Luke's brows tightened into a desperate frown, his mouth open wide. He looked hopeless, hair mussed about his face, body jolted every time his stepdad slammed forward between his legs.

"Say it!"

"I- Daddy, I don't... Please stop...!"

The man fucked him harder, doubling down. Luke wailed, the bedposts slamming against the wall. His stepdad slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing his pitiful protests. He pounded the boy’s hole until heat boiled in his gut, until he was freshly struck by the realisation that he was fucking his wife’s son. The arousal was sweeping and irresistible, and he couldn’t hold back. This often happened. They were rushed to a conclusion, so desperate to fuck that the moment just couldn't last.

“I’m gonna come inside you, boy,” he hissed, lips at Luke’s ear, “I’m gonna put my seed inside, you whore, you slut.”

He let go of Luke’s mouth, just to hear the boy cry, “No, no, don’t- Daddy please, don’t…!”

"Gonna get you pregnant, yeah, yeah, fuck-"

"No! Dad, no!"

This was dangerous. It was wrong. But the man thrust inward one last time anyway, filling the boy, groaning loudly into the pillow. Luke’s own orgasm spasmed through him, and he seemed so small underneath the man’s bulk. The stepfather was, not for the first time, struck by the knowledge that he needed to stop fucking the boy that was legally his child now.

But he knew they’d never stop.

Not until they were caught.

He stayed buried inside the boy, holding him close, clinging to him tightly. Luke held him back, tightening and loosening around him as the aftershocks of his orgasm tapered off. He folded his knees on either side of his daddy's waist, like he wanted this to continue forever. The stepdad felt a pang of sadness, as he often did when he dared think twice about their forbidden love.

"So hot inside me, dad..." Luke's words were purred and breathless, "I can feel it... Filling me up..."

The stepdad laughed incredulously at himself, for thinking he could ever give this up. He kissed the boy's neck, grinding his hips forward, smearing his seed deep inside the boy's fertile body. When he pulled out, white spilled from Luke's hole. Evidence of their crime.

Luke lay there, watching David with half-lidded eyes, smiling gently. He was no innocent. No sweet, defiled virgin. When he smiled like that, as he did after every encounter, David felt younger than he was. He felt that he was being used by this insolent, greedy, delightful boy.

But that was alright with him.


End file.
